koshi no daiichigakoushou
by Trekiael
Summary: AU. TemaSaku. What was supposed to be a regular night out with her bestfriend Ino turned out to be the most exiting experience of her life.


Chôin no yonin (le sceau des quatre)

AN: I wrote it some times ago for what was supposed to be a SasuNaru, SakuHina fic, but I never continued it and I like it, so I decided to post it. This is the very first thing I wrote, so sorry if it's not that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or they'd use their kunai and wires for other things than fighting…

Pairings: TemaSaku.

Warning: graphic sex.

**Koshi no Daiichigakushou**

She moved her hips to the rhythm of the music, legs slightly spread, arms in the air, loosely crossed at the wrists, her head tilted to the side, lips parted a little; sometimes a pink tongue made its way out to lick those luscious bouts of flesh, natural pink hair falling in front of emerald eyes that were nearly closed.

She was underage, just a little, fifteen instead of sixteen, too young to be in a dance club, but mischievous eyes and a sweet smile made her pass. After all, pretty stuff like her was rare and good for business.

At the end of the song, she moved through the flow of human flesh, trying to get access to the bathroom. Her outfit was constituted of a short pale pink skirt and a red sleeveless shirt with knee high black boots. She came with her best friend, a long haired blond girl with clear blue eyes who was currently flirting with some guy.

Suddenly, a hand groped her ass, making her stiffen. She turned to look at the owner, an ugly guy who had the nerve to smirk at her. Her pretty green eyes narrowed dangerously and she told him in an icy tone:

"If you don't remove this thing right this instant, I can assure you that you'll masturbate with only one hand for the rest of your life."

Eyes widening, he quickly took his hand back, laughing it off, and leaving to grope another girl. Satisfied, she continued her trek to the bathroom. Her heart hammering against her rib cage furiously. She tried to act cool and collected, she possessed an unnaturally strong punch, but she still had the heart of a young girl, and the purity of one. That's why every time someone came too close, she get scared by their reaction.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The music was still loud, but not as agonizingly so. And in there you could actually talk without having to scream. The pink haired beauty approached the sink in order to splash some water on her face, not worrying about ruining her make up as she didn't wear any. While doing so, she heard the door open and close.

Standing up, she dried her face with her forearm. When she opened her eyes, it was to lock with another pair of green ones, a shade darker than her own. The other girl, who was looking at her through the mirror, was taller, and obviously a bit older. Her blond hair (darker than her friend Ino's) were put up into four pigtails. She was wearing a pale lavender dress, very short, with a slit on one side, and some sort of gray scarf that went around her stomach, below her well-developed chest. She was very pretty, and somewhat cocky if the smirk on her face was any indication.

The blond girl opened her mouth, from which a dark sexy voice spoke:

"I saw you dance, you're quite good."

"Er..thanks.. ?"

Sakura was confused, had this blond girl come here just to tell her that ? She shrugged to herself and turned around to leave just to find that she was trapped between the sink and the body of the other girl, secured by both arms on either side of hers, griping the edge of the sink. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"The name's Temari. Yours, sweetie ?"

" Sa-Sakura."

Temari smirked, lifting a hand to touch her left cheek.

"Sakura. Pretty name for a pretty face."

Said girl blushed heavily. She was used to guys hitting on her, but never in her life did she expect a girl, a pretty one at that, doing so. Trying to say something, her mouth opened, only to be closed again when she realized that, well, she had nothing to say. Temari's finger traveled from her cheek to her lips. Sakura stayed still, dumbfounded and wide-eyed.

Then suddenly, Temari's lips replaced her fingers. The kiss was chaste, sweet, as if she only wanted to taste or test her. When Sakura offered no resistance, Temari put a little more pressure into the kiss. It was enough to put the shorter girl out of her trance, so she jerked back a little. She looked at the taller girl, blushing to the tip of her ears.

"Er, I-I, uhm, you-"

Temari silenced her with a quiet chuckle. Sakura squirmed, uncomfortable under the intense stare of the blond. The older girl shook her head gently, her blond bangs tapping against her temples, and then fixed her eyes on hers again, before resuming kissing the velveteen pink lips.

Ok, that was fucking weird. She was able to blow off a guy who groped her with a threat, but she couldn't stop a girl from stealing her first kiss? Yes, her first kiss! Not that she never wanted to kiss a boy before, but every time she had a crush, it was on uncaring jerks who were able to turn her into a shy little girl without even trying.

The sandy-haired girl's lips were caressing her own tenderly, and she made a sound of surprise when she felt a tongue snake between them, which only encouraged the blond more. Her closed eyes fluttered (she didn't remember shutting them) when she felt the tip of a tongue touching hers. Instinctively, she opened her mouth wider, vaguely wondering why she let a girl put her tongue down her throat.

The act seemed to awaken a fire inside the pig-tailed girl, as she breathed in harshly through her nose and kissed her more fervently, her wet organ sliding against her own sensuously. She was vaguely aware of a hand catching the back of her neck and another snaking around her waist before being pulled flush against a warm body.

Temari kissed her a little more before breaking the tongue dance, panting gently.

" Open your eyes." Sakura did so, slowly, looking into another set of green eyes. The blond smirked. " You can kiss back, you know."

Blushing, she nodded and bit her lip, making Temari groan before digging back in, without wasting time to put her tongue in the hot cavern this time. Sakura tentatively put her arms around the blond girl's shoulders and began to rub her tongue against the other's, tasting spices and sun.

The hand behind her head massaged her neck while the other crept under her shirt, rubbing smooth circles on her back. Then, a knee snaked between her legs, making her feel hot, and kiss back more passionately.

When the hand on her back dropped down slowly, squeezing her ass a little, before diving under her skirt and into her panties, Sakura broke the kiss.

" We can't…here, uhm…" She stuttered, out of breath, glancing at the door warningly.

Temari grinned triumphantly before taking her wrist and shoving her in one of the toilet stalls, following, then closing the door behind her. She licked her lips while looking lustfully at the pink haired girl that was nervously chewing on her lower lip. She took small gracious steps toward the shorter girl and kissed her slowly, sensually, while pushing her against one of the walls.

Sakura was shaking, and if the other girl hadn't been keeping her stable, she might have fallen. A knee found its way between her legs again, rubbing against her crotch, an involuntary moan escaping her throat. She wasn't resisting. It didn't make sense. She was about to have sex for the first time with a girl that was a complete stranger in a toilet stall of a dance club. Yet she did nothing to stop it. She didn't know why, but this was the most exciting experience of her life.

The knee was removed, replaced by a hand that caressed her inner thigh with feather like touches, then began to touch her through the panties. Sakura felt her knees buckle and gripped the other's shoulders tightly. By now, the kiss had been broken and she could feel lips caressing her jaw line, shoulder, neck and behind her ears, alternating between sucking, licking or just brushing slightly, provoking a shiver along her spine.

Temari's other hand began to play with the waistband of her panties while she gave a long lick under her chin. Sakura's eyes were tightly shut, her breathing harsh, a beautiful flush covering her pale cheeks. When the first hand slid in at the front and began to caress her, she let out a loud moan, her eyebrows furrowed, and she jerked her head back, making a loud bang against the wall.

" You want more ?" Sakura could only nod. " Well, then lick me."

Sakura opened her eyes, blinked a few times, chewed on her lip and nodded. Then, shyly, she put her pink tongue out and licked the other's cheek. Temari blinked, then laughed. She put the hand that wasn't in the pink-haired girl's panties on her head and to pet her hair a little.

" You. You are just too cute."

By now, Sakura was utterly confused. So, she just looked at the blond, her lips parted. Temari smirked and whispered into her ear once again.

" I meant a little…lower."

The shorter girl's eyes widened and she blushed up to the roots of her hair. The blond continued to pet the pink hair, smiling reassuringly. Sakura slowly sank to her knees, her eyes never leaving their green counterpart. Once she was in front of the blond's crotch, she looked down, in front of her and licked her lips nervously. With shaking hands, she reached under the lavender shirt to grab the sides of the black panties (which, she noted, were in fact a thong). She slid the garment down long tanned legs and Temari stepped out of it. Then, she lifted the skirt, coming nose to, well, not nose, with her task. She took a deep shaky breath and slowly closed the space left.

Temari took a sharp intake of breath and spread her legs a little more for better access.

Becoming a little bolder, Sakura put more pressure. As she was doing this for the first time, she wasn't really sure about her moves, so she decided to try and see, testing different ways to pleasure the other. Once her shyness passed and she was really into it, her mind completely blank, she listened to the different noises and reactions she was able to provoke.

By now, Temari had both of her sweaty hands against the wall for balance and her breathing was harsh. Sakura gripped both of her ass cheeks in her hands and started to make more frantic movements with her mouth. Finally, she made a decisive move and Temari let out a rather loud moan, coming.. The blond took the pink hair in one hand, pulling the girl to her feet (not harshly). They look into each others eyes intensely, then kissed passionately, neither initiating it, Temari's hand still in the pink hair. When they parted, lips bruised and wet, the blond smiled.

" You did well." Sakura smiled shyly back. " Now, it's you turn."

Sakura backed against the wall, green pools still submerged into one other. Temari smiled coyly, her pointer finger sliding from her jaw line to the zipper of her red shirt. She opened the fastening slowly, until all of the red silk bra was visible, then pinched an erect nipple while licking the other, after releasing both breasts from their prison. Her two hands snaked under the skirt, sliding off the matching panties. She took an inflatable dildo from her gray scarf. After filling it with air, she caressed Sakura's crotch. The girl's eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming harsher and harsher. Then, Temari whispered into her ear.

" You're a virgin, right ?" Sakura nodded, biting her lip. " It'll hurt a little, but try to relax."

Slowly, she inserted the object into the virgin opening, studying with rapt attention the reactions on the other's face. When the dildo met a barrier, she pulled it back out a little before putting it back in more forcefully to pierce the piece of flesh. Sakura winced, shut her eyes tightly, a lone tear falling from her left eye. The blond whispered a quiet « shhh » and licked the tear away.

Temari moved the object in and out, slowly at first, then more quickly and deeper when the pink haired girl asked for it. Before long, Sakura forget her pain and moans could be heard floating from her mouth. All too soon, a particularly loud one indicated the arrival of her first orgasm. The pig tailed girl kissed her again, pulling the dildo out.

"You liked it ?"

Sakura opened her eyes and answered with a breathless voice. " Yeah…"

" Good. I'll let you clean yourself then."

A little disappointed by being left alone so soon (well, they couldn't very well cuddle in a toilet stall, after all), Sakura nodded and looked at the blond putting her thong back on and leaving the toilet. She cleaned herself, seeing some blood had leaked out, then she too left the toilet stall.

In front of the sinks, Temari was washing her dildo. She put it back in her scarf and turned to look at her. Smiling, she came closer and kissed her gently, stroking her cheek, and said

"Maybe we'll met again. See ya !" Then she left.

Now alone (surprisingly, nobody came in during their little session), the pink haired girl watched herself in the mirror, her mind trying to understand everything that had happened in such a short period of time. Her hair was a mess, her lips bruised, her skin sweaty and flushed and she felt exhausted. She put water on her face, tried to arrange her hair a little, took a deep breath, then left.

When she came back to her friend, she saw that she was laughing with two guys, obviously drunk, and shook her head, smiling a little. Sakura was feeling like she was in some kind of bubble, the surreal aspect of what happened earlier making her feel like she was in trance. Watching her blond friend doing something so normal reassured her, giving a sense of reality when she didn't have pretty much of it left. Ino was always flirting too much. But tonight, she couldn't really sermon her on it, cause, after all, she had done worse. And plus, she was grateful for the fact that Ino was drunk, as she was nosy, and would have certainly questioned her about the fact that she walked so funny.

The boys sitting at the table looked up and whistled at the pink beauty when she approached. The blonde looked up, too, and sent her a dazzled smile, eyes unfocused. Sakura rolled her own, lips twitching upward. Ino's wrist was caught in Sakura's strong grip before she had the time to protest, and she let herself be dragged, winking over her shoulder at the disappointed boys. The pink haired girl leaded her friend outside, as they both needed fresh air, but not for the same reasons.

Once they emerged in the cold night, Sakura let go of Ino's wrist, letting her sit against the exterior wall. She crossed her arms and tilted her head toward the sky, closing her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. When she opened her green orbs to the stars, she smiled and thought how funny it was that what was supposed to be a perfectly normal dance club night (dancing, being groped, taking Ino away before she get into something with one of her flirt) resulted to be the most interesting of her entire boring life, and the one that'll change a lot of things from now on.


End file.
